Voicemail is a system for managing telephone messages. Conventional systems are problematic from a recipient experience perspective in a number of instances. Firstly, the recipient may have to dial-in to check voicemail messages. Dialing in to check voicemail messages takes time and is not appropriate in a number of social contexts when a phone call cannot be made. Secondly, interfaces are often serialized and require listening to all voicemail messages in order, without regard to priority. Thirdly, there is a lack of integration with other communication modes (i.e., replying to a voicemail with an email is not supported.) And fourthly, a model to take notes or add context to the voicemail message is not available.